


Final Moments

by hollinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's Death, Allison's POV, F/M, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollinski/pseuds/hollinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold is an absence of heat. She’s always known that, but it makes even more sense now.</p>
<p>So basically I wrote Allison's death from her point of view. I would super duper appreciate any sort of feedback/likes/anything like that sort! Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

 

Cold is an absence of heat. She’s always known that, but it makes even more sense now. 

At first she doesn’t even notice it. It’s kind of funny, how shock delays your reaction so much that you don’t even know you’re dying until you look down where you’ve been hit.

Allison freezes in the middle of the battle scene, because that’s what this is, a violent battlefield where her friends are in danger and her mind feels like electricity. She’s measuring her movements with as much precision as she can manage because all she can comprehend outside of this moment is Lydia, _where is Lydia_ - 

The fire spreading through her chest matches the heat of her movements and maybe that’s why she didn't notice it until all of a sudden everything was very cold and quiet.

Everything stops. That sounds too cheesy, because of course everything stops when death is in the air, but that’s really the only way she can think to put it.

And then Allison collapses, and she expected more out of herself. That’s the most painful thing, that she can’t keep fighting, that she never got to save Lydia and she never got to do more than what she did. She always wanted to keep going, and in that moment, every nerve in her brain screamed at her to _get up, it’s not over, keep going, get. up._

Seconds, maybe minutes, of silence go by, time is slipping fast and Allison can’t really grasp anything and she thinks this is it. There’s a fleeting moment where she remembers when she told Dad how proud she was of them, of him. A cold, sad sort of gratitude washes over her before her body goes back to the empty feeling where there definitely should be pain.

A warm body wraps around her and it’s so warm, it feels like the sun but she opens her eyes and it’s Scott. Everything is foggy, she can’t read his face right now, maybe in a minute, but it isn’t over.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? I-is Lydia safe?” There are so many questions and not enough time, God dammit -

“Yeah, she’s okay.” Scott’s saying this but he doesn’t look happy, didn’t they win? 

“I can’t.. I can’t take your pain?”

That makes her realize. She’s done all she can. As much as she hates to admit it, Allison has done everything in her power and her time to fight is over, even though there’s so much passion to be used. She’s used all she could. Time’s up.

“It’s because it doesn’t hurt.”

Something different washes over her, then. Scott is crying and mumbling something, maybe it’s ‘no’. But no, she’s not scared. This was how it was all supposed to go from the very beginning, this is where she was meant to be. 

_‘There’s no such thing as fate.’_

Allison’s never been happier with being wrong. 

But she has to tell him. There are still things to say, and Scott’s there, and this really is fate because he has to know and she has to tell him - 

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” She can hear how weak and shaky her voice is but fuck, if her body can only do one more thing it’s this. “It’s okay, it’s perfect.”

The feeling gets hysterical, and it hits her harder than the sword in her chest did moments earlier. Scott. Allison’s always loved him, loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to, loved him with something like she thought her parents had felt when they were young. And it’s tragic but if she had to die in someone’s arms - 

“I’m in the arms of my first love.” Scott’s face is…she can’t put words into what it tells her but she keeps going because this is the last time. “The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love.”

Maybe there’s been a lot of violence in Allison’s life. Maybe there has been a lot of heartbreak and loss and anger and confusion, but she doesn’t want any of that to be what she leaves behind. The last thing she can feel, since she can choose, is love. And that’s perfect. No pain, no suffering, no feelings of hopelessness. The only sadness is that she has to leave so many people but it’s okay because she’s leaving with this.

“I-I love you, Scott McCall.”

As the metaphorical weight lifts off of her chest Scott looks broken. 

“Don’t - please don’t, Allison, _please._ ”

The way he says her name, she remembers her dad and shit, no, there’s more, she has more to say, she can’t - her body can’t just - 

“You have to tell my dad.”

Warmth is leaking out of her body, everything’s fuzzy, Scott’s face is barely even recognizable to her. 

“You have to tell my dad - tell him -“

Not just him, though. Tell everybody. _I love them so much._ And then that’s the last thought she gets to have.

Cold is an absence of heat. She knows that now. But maybe it’s also the absence of life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit dramatic, this scene makes me so emotional. Especially today of all days. Again, thank you so much for reading and any/all reviews are so appreciated!


End file.
